You're No Monster
by Rorscarch
Summary: The Gleeful Twins: Dipper and Mabel rule the city. Popular, adored, and filthy rich. But Dipper ain't content... hoping no one will be able to see what he truly is in the inside. A monster. Tackles the Reverse! Falls AU. Includes Dipcifica and Madeon. Rated T for suggestive themes, violence, and shiz a teenage boy with hormones can think of.
1. Dreams, Nightmares, and a Vision

**I will be posting the revised chapters.**

 **Clean of author's note, and corrected grammar and spelling.**

* * *

 **Unknown PoV**

I open my eyes and gaze at the ceiling of our mansion. Sitting up, I notice that I am alone in my room, something that happens quite rarely. I walk over to the window to confirm my suspicions.

It has started again.

The world around me is like a dark abyss, the sky, field, trees, and even the people outside lay motionless. I was expecting this, although I have hoped that this nightmare would stop by now.

I set my eyes on a faint glow on the ground. I start to follow it as I would do everytime this happens.

Through the humongous and wide ballrooms, the long and narrow hallways, and the small guest rooms. I follow it wherever it goes, seemingly as though guiding me through a labyrinth... a maze without an end.

It leads me to a long eerie corridor, stopping halfway. It looks like it's still deciding where to go. It could also be waiting for me. But that thought is too optimistic.

Walking past rooms that rarely inhabit people, I take in the gloomy atmosphere.

Our mansion is the biggest, wealthiest, and most importantly, the loneliest in all of Depravity Falls. It's dreadful, outside this dreamscape. But, seeing it here just gives me a sense of...

Content.

The way everything lays motionless and void of color is all very fitting. Speaking to me, like it knows and has felt the pain I have experienced and endured.

I snap out of my thoughts to look around the long hallway, enough to see the glow slowly diminish... I'm finally here.

I find an empty crevasse with the label "Gleeful Twins" in gold, beside it is a painting of my parents. Ah yes, the day my sister and I was born.

I place my gaze upon our old baby room. Quickly, I open the doors. The sooner this ends, the better.

In the room are our parents, our grunkle, our grandpa, and me and my sister as new born twins. Slowly, the room starts to regain it's color. As it did so, I sit on a chair near the study table, closed my eyes and gave a long sigh. The show is just about to begin.

Everyone has now regained their color followed by a blinding light. As I open my eyes however, I now lay in a black room, void of light.

The only light remaining emitted from me, the people around me and basically anything this stupid dream thinks is important.

 ***Dream***  
"Dipper and Mabel... they're beautiful..." Clara **(AN#1)** whispers, rubbing the heads of the twins earning her small fits of giggles. "I guess you can now call them the Gleeful Twins."

"You don't say..." Dave **(AN#1)** states, happily placing an arm around his wife and planting a kiss on her cheek. "Imagine what wonderful things-" He adds before being interrupted by a loud crash.

Everybody turns to the source of the noise afraid of what it might be.

A yellow triangle is currently floating, without a care in the world. "WHOOPS! LOOKS LIKE I ACCIDENTALLY BUMPED INTO THAT ONE." He states, making light of a now broken lamp.

Nobody dared to say anything.

"WELL, WELL, WELL! IF IT ISN'T THE GLEEFUL FAMILY!" Came a loud, somewhat evil tone. "HEY WRITER! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOMEWHAT?" Scrap that, he is evil.

"Bill! What are you doing here?!" Ford's voice echoes through the dark room.

Completely ignoring him, Bill continues speaking. "OH LOOK, OFFSPRINGS! LOOKS LIKE SOME PEOPLE WERE BUSY AT BED HAVING-"

Bill is cut off by an annoyed Ford, "What do you want Bill?!" he shouts.

Bill sighs, his single eye closed."LETS JUST SAY I'M TOO RESTLESS. NOTHING HAS BEEN HAPPENING FOR..." Bill replies. With a flick of his wrist, summons a calendar out of thin air. "7 YEARS!"

Clara and Dave look at the dream demon, at each other, to the Stans, then at their children.

"ALRIGHT I'LL CUT TO THE CHASE, AIN'T THAT WHAT YOU HUMANS CALL IDIOMS? LOOK I'M ACTING LIKE A SMART-" Bill states in an insulting manner, well everything he says sounds insulting anyway.

"Just say what you want!" Grunkle Stan screams in fear and annoyance.

"WOW I'M BEING CUT OFF LATELY. FINE HERE'S THE CATCH. I HAVE BEEN SENSING A HUGE CHUNK OF... WELL THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT." Bill says, suspiciously. As if hiding something important, VERY important. "BUT IT HAS LED ME TOO..." He exclaims looking over to the twins and pointing at them. "THEM." He adds in a demonic tone.

"No! You can't have my children!" Clara screams in fear. She is now covering the children, like she's enough to protect them.

"DON'T WORRY! I'LL JUST EAT THEM NO BIGGIE!" Bill replies in a power hungry tone. "OR PERHAPS WE CAN... STRIKE A DEAL?" He screeches, followed by a set of chuckles.

Hearing this, Stanford starts opening his journals but was stopped against his will. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Bill snaps his fingers, the 3 journals now consumed by blue fire, slowly it disappears into thin air.

"You leave me no choice." He replies about to use the only safety he knew that could defeat Bill... or at the least, stall him.

Stan spends a lot of time, researching, experimenting, and recording. He knows about the dream demon, having already dealt with him before. Bill always seems immortal, impossible to defeat. But, finally he stumbles upon it. The spell that could trap the demon for years depending on the value of sacrifice... one's life.

Grunkle Stan instantly knew what he was about to do. "Ford! Don't do it!" Desperate, not wanting to lose his only brother.

"I'm sorry, it's the only way." Ford replies. He takes a knife in the shape of a cross.

"Daemonium Captum..." He starts, piercing his arm, letting out a scream of pain. The dream-demon, now trapped in a Golden cage.

"LIKE THIS IS ENOUGH TO STOP ME!" Bill screams furiously, his hands glowing bright blue, his size multiplying by the second.

Carla and Dave are now shielding their eyes and the twins. Stanley just keeps looking in shock and horror... the spell only works to it's fullest when it's caster experiences pain.

"Clausum suis Potestatibus..." Ford continues his chant, piercing his other arm with the knife. A large lock is now placed on the cage.

"WAIT! THIS SPELL ITS..." Bill exclaims, starting to growl in anger.

"Goodbye Family... Hoc est sacrificium ad lapidem!" Stanford screams stabbing his heart with the knife.

"NO!" Is Bill's only response, the cage now taking in the essence of Grandpa Stan as it slowly shrinks.

Bill starts to turn blue. Shrinking along with the cage. "THIS WILL NOT BE THE LAST YOU SEE OF ME!" Bill booms before disappearing into nothingness, leaving 3 cyan jewels. One outshining the rest.

Stanford's lifeless body now lies in the middle of the room and as Grunkle Stan sees him he immediately runs towards the corpse. His knees weaken and tears form. "No, no, no, no! Brother!"  
 ***End of Dream***

I shudder at that dream. Just like the last 10 times, I just can't get used to seeing it. I look down at the jewel tied around my neck. Clutching it tightly, I feel like wanting to rip it apart and destroy it. But, I can't... it would only do more bad than good.

I open my eyes expecting to wake up from the Dreamscape. But I am instead greeted by another faint glow. Now this has never happened before. 2 glows? This is unusual.

Hesitatingly, I follow the faint glow. I also notice that it has a pinkish color to it. Whatever it may mean, it's quite weird to only appear now.

I continue to follow the glow as it leads me to the entrance of our mansion. The pink glow, now etched onto the front door.

My curiosity starts getting the better of me. My hand moves towards the door knob. My mind in a heated debate to open it or not. Then, after what felt like the longest hour of my life, I open the door.

My eyes are first blinded by a pink light. Taking my sweet time to adjust, I blink, awaiting what lies in store for me outside.

The surroundings are now a dark void, not the black and white picturesque anymore.

In front of me looms a figure. The figure looks to be a human, his or her body merely a blur. Face, body, clothes... nothing. I can't see the person but judging by the long, flowing hair, the figure could be a girl.

The only thing I can see clearly is a small part of her hair, a hue of orange that is so unique, you can see it a mile away. It's the perfect color... so natural, yet so aesthetic... so amazing, yet so imperfect... so unique, yet so... underrated.

I frown at my thoughts. Although it's true. Hair like that would attract attention, sneers, teases, and bullies...

I reach out to touch the figure, but a cold whisper paralyzes me in place. "I can't believe you would betray me..." the figure speaks, moving farther from me.

I was about to answer back, ask what the figure meant by that. But another voice speaks up, completely different from the figures heartbroken and betrayed voice. "Haec visio esse fatum." This time it's cold and uncaring.

Then I'm engulfed by another light, telling me it's time to wake up.

 **No One's PoV**  
"Gahh!" Comes a surprised yelp. Dipper Gleeful has just woken up from his deep slumber. Turning to his left he comes face to face with his twin sister.

"Another dream my one and only bro?" **(AN#2)** The one whom Dipper calls his sister asks.

"Yup..." Dipper replies in a quiet voice. He does not want to talk with Mabel right now.

"It's about Grandpa Stanford is it?" Mabel interrogates, seeing his expression.

Dipper's eyes go wide, but he nods in reply. "Yup... that's all really." He states, not wanting his sister to pry. He looks at his sister with a monotonous expression.

Mabel looks intently at Dipper. A look of curiosity and suspicion."Well, let's not worry about that for now, it's almost breakfast." Mabel replies, ruffling her brother's hair.

Siblings always keep secrets amongst each other. Twins are no exception. So with a sigh, Mabel lets this one slide.

Before she was about to leave her brother notices a red stain in her shirt. "Mabel! You forgot a little something?" Dipper exclaims motioning his hand to the sleeve of his shirt. "You got quite a stain here." He adds causing Mabel to bring her tongue out.

Mabel starts to hold the jewel on her headband, one similar to Dipper's, "Augendae triangulum, sanabit!" She chants as her eyes glow sky blue, imitating fire. The blood stains on her sleeve and her wound, now gone.

"I still can't get used to the idea of you cutting yourself." Dipper tells his sister before standing up, shuddering at the thought.

"Hey it helps me keep my sanity! Besides you scream like a wittle girl when you dream." Mabel exclaims in a mock tone.

Feigning annoyance, Dipper pouts at his sister. "Fine let's just go to the dining table. Wait... the books!" Dipper then holds his own crystal. "Triangulum teleportavimas Liber I et II."

Out of nowhere two journals appear before them covered in a blue flame, both had a golden 6-fingered hand in the front with the corresponding numbers 1 and 2.

Mabel reaches for her book, book #2 while Dipper reaches for book #1, tucking it in his cape. "Now we can go." He remarks as he opens the doors and starts walking to the dining room, his sister following by.

As they walk the long halls, Dipper can't shake of the feeling of what the voice stated. Repeating the statement over and over again in his head... roughly translating "This shall be your destiny".

Reaching the dining room, he sees the man he has hated for his whole life waiting for them. With venom in his voice he reluctantly greets him. "Good morning, Grunkle Stan."

* * *

 **AN#1: Clara and Dave are my madeup names for Dipper and Mabel's parents.  
AN#2: This statement doesn't show love in a romantic kind of way... that's just how Mabel addresses Dipper.**


	2. Innocent

The car zooms by as fast as lightning, the tall looming structures slowly become smaller, the surroundings were now replaced by large and tall trees.

Who am I, you might ask? The names Pacifica, clothing designer and imaginator extraordinaire.

All was going well until a hair of white attacks me out of nowhere!

"Paz, please stop with your narrating! I'm trying to read here." A voice cracks through the van, the owner of said voice none other than my beloved cousin Gideon.

He is currently reading a book, something about calcu-late or calcu-lose? Math never was my best subject. He's chewing on his pen, lost deep in thought.

"You know, if all your pens explode I'm not lending you any of mine." I remark in a teasing manner, touching his long white hair.

"Like I would even use them. They're all covered in glitter and sugar anyways." He shoots back shooing my hand away. "Also, please don't touch my hair. It's annoying." Gideon adds, ruffling his hair back to it's somewhat messy but smooth form.

"Are you sure that's not dyed? If it's natural at least change your clothes! My fashion senses tingle because of your weird color combination." I tease once again. We usually get into these silly talk-fights but it's hard to stop it knowing all the nerdy stuff he always does.

Gideon just sighs in annoyance and looks back into his nerd book. "Says the one who brought her country styled clothing with different color patterns and the obviously dyed hair." He says, grinning in amusement at his comeback.

"Ohh! So we're going there now? Fine. Would you like me to share to the whole world your collection of po-" I retort, our 'discussion' about to reach it's highest point.

"Kids quiet down! I'm on the phone with your Uncle..." My mother, Priscilla Southeast exclaims, focusing on the road.

That settled us down. Because an angry mom always leads to a bad time.

 ***30 minutes later***  
Boredom plagues my mind... it feels like a whole day has passed on sitting on this hunk of metal.

"We're here. Welcome to Depravity Falls! You guys will be staying here with your uncle Bud for the summer! Isn't that exciting?" Mom says, pulling out one of the larger luggages. She's actually pretty strong.

But enough of that because finally... freedom!

Gideon just grunts and mutters some inaudible phrases. Something along the lines 'I have to spend the rest of my summer with the devil'.

I on the other hand tend to look on the bright side. "Come on Gideon, think of all the adventures we could have! We could explore the woods, find new friends... Oooh! Maybe even find you a love life!" I exclaim in a joking manner.

"Hardy, har, har... kids these days." Another voice pops in, this one coming from the shack. The owner of the voice belonging to Uncle Bud, who is wearing a hawaiian looking shirt and shorts.

"Hi Uncle Bud!" I exclaim, running up to him and giving him a big, warm, Pacifica hug!

"Oof. Come on kid get your bags, your cousin, and yourself and start unpacking. I don't have all day and I still have a shop to run." He replies in a lazy tone, although flashing a small smile.

"Well we'll be on our way, enjoy your summer kids!" Mom says. Then as fast as she dropped us, she has left.

I grab my cousin's wrist and try to drag him inside. Although he refused to come in, something about not wanting to enter the home of a monster. So with all my might I pull him into the shack.

Dragging Gideon across the wooden porch is harder than it looks. Although being smaller than me, he is still strong enough to resist my vain attempts. Desperate times, calls for desperate measures so I take the nerd book he held in his hand and ran inside.

"Pacifica! Give me back my book!" Being himself, he runs in after me with desperate attempts to take back what he owns.

"Come on. We can have an adventure filled summer! Just the thought of it would make anyone feel giddy! You can't waste your time reading some dumb book." I exclaim, dropping the book by accident causing Gideon to get it back, his face filled with disbelief.

He takes his baggage and I take mine. I follow him up to the attic.

"Look, I've already experienced living with uncle Bud and I tell you this: IT. IS. NOT. FUN." His eyes give off an unsettling vibe as he stares at me, hands on my shoulder.

He releases his grip on me and opens the attic. "I basically lived here last summer and here are just a few of his ground rules: 1. We settle here in the attic. 2. We have to work in the shop. 3. We have to avoid the Gleeful Twins at all costs." He says as he sets his personal belongings near his bed.

"Who are the Gleeful Twins?" I ask, already done unpacking and all ears to what he had to say.

"No idea. Never met them. But judging from the way he talked about them, they must have done something to wreck his nerves. Thankfully..." Gideon replies, fear and mock evident in his voice.

Before I could speak up, Uncle Bud enters the room. "Alright kids get down here and help me with the store already."

Following him we go down into the gift shop I never paid attention to when we first got here. The place is filled with things glued together, fake trinkets and amulets, and basically over-priced things surrounded the place.

"Oh no! My hat!" Gideon suddenly exclaims. He roughly searches through his bag and vest. "I must have left it in the car!"

Just like every time he leaves his hat, he starts to break down. I guess he doesn't like the way people look at him and his hair.

"Uhh... Uncle Bud, you mind if Gideon can have this hat?" I ask, pointing at a blue and white cap on the shelf with a pine tree as a design.

"Sure... but it'll cost you 5 bucks." He replies monotonously, taking the hat from the shelf.

Without hesitation I pull out a wallet from my pink vest and take out 5$. I immediately hand it to him.

"Well here's the cap, also Pacifica, do you mind advertising the shop? Just go to town and attract people to come. I would have let Robbie do it but it's his day off today." He asks me, dropping a pile of fliers on the cashier.

"What will I do?" Gideon asks, adjusting the cap on his head.

"You're on cashier duty." Uncle Bud answers as I close the door, hearing Gideon's quiet protests as I proceed to walk to town.

I finally reach the town, fliers in hand. I am on a mission and I will not fail!

I encounter different people as I hand out the flyers. There's a big red-headed man working at a Diner, contrast to his size, he is actually really kind. Two policemen who seems to do their job well, and many more! This place is fun.

I have been walking throughout the town handing out the flyers using my energetic personality to it's advantage. But eventually I run out of gas.

I find myself at the town square near a stone statue of their founder. Paying no heed to it, I sit on one of the benches to take my rest. My whole body aching due to my continuous walking and chit-chats with the townsfolk.

My thoughts were disrupted by the sight of a man, around the age of 25 walking towards me. "Good day ma'am. Are you new to town?" He greets me with a deep accent as he stands in front of me.

He seems nice enough so I decide to talk to him. "Hi! Yes, I just got here." I greet him with my usual cheery grin.

"Ohh... Lovely shirt you got there by the way." He replies gazing at my chest where the picture of a llama lay. His gaze seems to focus on my chest making me feel uncomfortable. "Hmm... a C." He whispers to himself almost inaudibly.

Is he rating my drawing of a llama? Am I really that bad of an artist? **(AN#1)**

Whatever he meant by it, that did not remove the fact that it made me feel very uncomfortable. It sends chills down my spine. "I'm sorry but I have to go. My cousin might be worrying about me." I excuse myself as I stand up from the bench.

Unfortunately, my movements were stopped by a pair of hands taking hold of my wrists.

"Eep!" I squeal in shock, as he pulls me into a dark alley.

The man takes out a knife from his pocket. He covers my mouth as he trails the knife into my neck down to my chest. "How rude, leaving already? You're gonna miss the best part." He whispers into my ear making me shiver in fear and disgust.

I feel hopeless, like there is nothing I could do. My vision is getting blurry, but as it darkens I heard a boy's voice echo through the alley. "What do you think you're doing?" The mysterious boy's cold tone rings in my head before I faint.

 **Dipper's PoV  
*After his dream***  
"Good morning... Grunkle Stan." I greet, my voice filled with venom.

"Whatever." He replies, keeping his gaze on the newspaper.

Mabel follows suitely and sits at the dining table. "Good morning Grunkle Stan!" She exclaims in a somewhat insane tone. Uhh... not this side of her again.

"How's my favorite godchild?" Stan asks, giving me a devious smirk. That bastard.

"Oh I'm fine! Here's the ingredient you needed." Mabel replies enthusiastically handing a vial of what seems to be blood, to the devil. I can't take it anymore, I need to get my head off of this.

"I'm heading out to take a walk. I'll be quick." I tell Stan, emotionless yet hateful.

"Don't forget to instill fear into the townsfolk. We'll need the source of power for our next... experiment." He replies as he takes the vial and kept it in his pocket. "Besides, we gotta keep that sort of reputation for you... don't we?" He adds, smiling ever so slightly.

I grunt in response. Before I leave I take a slice of bread, button up my navy blue shirt and my cape, and place Book #1 into the pocket of said cape. I quickly leave without a word, nibbling on the slice of bread in my hand.

As I near the opening gates, I catch sight of 5 people, hoping to talk with whoever is about to come out. But in seeing me quickly flees, leaving me the fear essence to collect.

I walk around town the doors and windows closing ever so slightly as I pass by, women moving their children farther from me as I glance their way, men shaking at the sight of me. I could feel their fear coursing through me... leaving my face to twist into a creepy smile.

I stumble upon the town square looking for anyone else. I feel an unknown sense, one of fear, but it seems this comes from someone I don't know.

Quickly, I follow it's sense and I stumble upon a girl, wearing a pink vest one could call blinding and blonde hair that sticks out of any crowd. Slowly and stealthily, I look to see what was scaring her.

I set my gaze on a man staring at her chest, my hands immediately form into fists as I realize his plans. I can"t take it anymore, I have to do something about this. "Augendae triangulum audiunt..." I whisper the spell as I hold onto the amulet on my neck.

I feel the magic at work but at the same time a small chunk of my stamina taken from me. Whenever I use stronger spells a larger chunk of my stamina is used. Overuse of such spells or using a strong spell twice can take away your sanity, and on some cases even your life.

Memories of my sister using these spells to heal herself after the beatings she get from... that monster, flash into my head. Quickly as it came though, I shake them out of my head.

"What a wonderful body. C cup, th, and about 14 or 15 years old." I hear the man think, making me want to rip his heart out and teach him a lesson.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. My cousin might be worrying about me." I hear her speak up. I can hear the innocence in her voice, just like Mabel once had. It makes me want to just go ahead and help her already. But I need the essence.

Before I know it, the man takes her into an alley. I start to gather the fear the girl was emitting.

Now is the perfect moment. I run to the alley with my goal to stop the man.

I stumble upon the man, holding his knife poking at her chest, trails of blood evident in her neck, chloroform in hand and covering the blonde. "What do you think you're doing?" I ask in a cold, apathetic voice sending shivers down the man's spine.

The blonde has already fainted due to the chloroform and out of stress. The man seeing me, throws his knife and scratches my cheek.

"You have messed with the wrong person... " I smirk as I hold my amulet, my eyes glow cyan. Successfully it keeps the man from moving.

"What in tarnation?" The man croajs, trying to break free from my magic.

"If it was fun you wanted, then you should have asked me first..." I remark in a demonic tone.

 ***Warning! Gorey shiz***  
 **DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE TORTURE AND PAIN...**  
The man didn't see it coming. I send the knife back into his private parts... his pain sends shivers to my body, his reaction is better than expected, his scream, muffled by his closed mouth, his teeth sinking into his lips, drawing blood.

What an ecstatic feeling, this torture sends even more chills down my spine.

I swipe the knife forcefully, almost cutting of his private part... and with that he faints.

I'm done with my work. Slowly and gently I pick up the blonde and start to walk home. She still has braces on her teeth, wears a neon pink vest, shirt portraying a llama, her blonde hair sways as I walk. Only one word etches into my mind: innocent.

* * *

 **AN#1: Oblivious Pacifica... you don't know what you have got yourself into.**


	3. The Name is Gleeful

**Dipper's PoV**  
I notice the cut on her neck, the blood dripping down her nape. Gently, I place her down on the floor and take out my handkerchief, wrapping it around her neck making sure not to strangle her.

Picking her back up, I prepare to leave the alley. The man now whimpering from the pain I bestowed unto him.

The town square remains silent, only the hitched breathing of the blonde and the man's grunts could be heard.

Wait, I can't go out seen like this. I can't be seen doing anything like this, acting like a hero, like a good two shoes. Slowly, I take out Journal #1, and I flip through the pages with a levitation spell.

Aha! Found it... the teleportation spell. Usually the spell wouldn't really affect me much, but considering how far the town square is from our mansion, AND the fact I'm teleporting with someone else.

It's gonna be a trip to hell for all I care.

Wait, am I actually planning on bringing her to the mansion? I shouldn't but I don't even know where she lives. She's knocked out unconscious, and I can't just leave her here.

I guess I have no choice. I clutch the amulet on my neck, my eyes glowing the same cyan shade as the amulet. "Augendae alica teleportavimas..." I quietly chant, my eyes closed and my head hung low.

Before I know it I am already in my room. I slowly trot to my bed, my stamina now drained. The spell really did a number on me. It's times like this that I wish I took up that endurance course Mabel told me to join.

I sit down on my bed, and I place her on the other side. My arms now hurt for carrying the girl for too long.

My eyes begin to droop and I start to lose control over my body. Before I know it, I'm already asleep.

 **Pacifica's PoV**  
My eyes flutter open, adjusting to the bright light of the room. My head hurts and my neck feels swollen. After a few moments I could finally take in my surroundings.

Looking up from where I lay, I can see a silver chandelier on the ceiling, lit up by beautiful blue flames. I look to my left and see a part of what seems to be a queen-sized bed.

I must be dreaming again.

I try to sit up to survey the room, but am unfortunately stopped by something heavy. Using all my strength, I bring my head up to see a brunette, his head lying on my stomach and an arm around me.

The boy is wearing clothes fit for a prince. His brown disheveled hair moves in rhythm with his breathing. He looks charming.

I pinch myself to see if I was dreaming, but for some reason I can feel the pain. I may not be dreaming at all. I may be in an unknown boy's room. Doing the most logical thing, I scream.

 **No One's PoV**  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeeekk!" Come Pacifica's screams.

It wakes up Dipper in the process. Shooting up from the bed he holds onto his amulet, ready to fight.

Seeing nothing of possible danger he looks to the source of the scream and sees a scared blonde, in fetal position.

"Who are you and what have you done to me?!" She wails at Dipper who covers his eardrums.

"Stop screaming." Dipper orders in a low, angry tone. "I saved you from someone who wanted to do who knows what to you, and you repay me by destroying my eardrums?" He adds, trying to get rid of the ringing in his ears.

Pacifica hangs her head in confusion. "Save me? From wha-" Suddenly it all comes back to her in an instant. The chloroform, the knife, and the boy...

"S-sorry..." Pacifica says meekly. She remains silent after that, not really knowing what to do.

Seconds become minutes. Time passes ever so slowly, neither of the two bothering to break the silence.

Dipper stands up from the bed and holds out his hand. "The name's Dipper. Dipper Gleeful."

Pacifica takes his hand and shakes it. Somehow, she feels like she heard that name before.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Pacifica Southeast." Pacifica releases her grip from Dipper then tackles him into a hug.

The action takes Dipper by surprise. Gestures of the like is something he has only experienced with his sister. He never really has much friends or genuine family to begin with.

"Thank you. Again." Pacifica tightens the hug. It was thanks to him that she can live to see another day.

Dipper involuntarily returns the hug, he was feeling... a weird sensation in his chest, one he never experienced before. Shaking the feeling off he tries to move but he finds himself stuck in an iron hug. He stands there awkwardly not knowing what to do.

Pacifica wipes away a few tears, on the verge of flowing down her cheek.

"Umm... can you let go now?" He asks to which Pacifica complies.

Dipper suddenly feels cold. He has encountered demons hotter than the desert and colder than the north pole. But this new sensation of lacking human warmth takes him by surprise.

On the other hand, Pacifica can't help but stare in awe at what she can see around her. The room is massive, the floor is coated with a large dark blue rug, and the walls are made of ebony. Another bed can be seen directly opposite the one she awoke on.

"Pacifica, was it? As much as I would appreciate for you to stay, you have to go before someone else sees you here." Dipper speaks up, breaking the silence in the room. As if on cue, the door creaks open loudly, taking the attention of the two.

A large cat the size of a husky, pops it's head in through the door. It's left and right eyes burning a deep blue and a dark red respectively. It trots in, it's 4 bony legs make a clop sound. It's body covered in fur looks like flames, hot enough to incinerate flesh and bones with a touch.

It sets its eyes on Pacifica. Sensing an unknown presence, it screeches. It's fur standing up on it's hind back.

Pacifica falls onto the bed, shock and fear fills her body as she gives off a tiny squeal. Paralyzed, she doesn't know what to do.

But Dipper does.

He immediately hugs Pacifica, the action confusing her to no end.

He nuzzles his nose into her neck. This shocks the girl even more, a blush forming on her face. "W-what are y-you doing?"

Dipper stops, taking of the handkerchief on her neck and wipes the leftover blood. He then continues to nuzzle her. "Showing the cat that you're not an enemy."

Pacifica's eyes open wide. "Like this?" She squeaks once again as Dipper slithers to her ear.

"Because through a lot of research, to show a cat you're not a trespasser..." Dipper whispers into her ear, sending chills down Pacifica's spine. "I have to behave like one."

Pacifica squeals once again, a bit louder than last. "Isn't there any other way?" She notices the cat slowly approach them, it's flames dying down.

"Sadly, no." Dipper whispers one last time, and he stops. He motions Singe to come closer.

The cat, with it's "flames" died down, looks like a normal cat. It's fur retaining it's natural red hue.

Dipper picks her up and settles the cat on Pacifica's lap.

Pacifica tenses up, unsure of what to do.

"Don't worry, Singe is calm now." Dipper says, stroking the fur of Singe.

"Singe?" Pacifica asks, rubbing the cat's head. "Can I?" She motions her hands, about to carry the cat.

Dipper nods his head in approval.

Pacifica grabs Singe by the torso, observing her intently. "So cute!" She exclaims, proceeding to settle her down on her right torso. She immediately pets her, grinning ear to ear.

"Well... that has to be Singe's worst timing." Dipper remarks monotonously, acting as if nothing happened.

Singe stays on Pacifica, nuzzling it's nose into her free hand. To Pacifica's surprise, Singe's fur feels like a silk rug with a built in heater.

Pacifica opens her mouth, about to say something. But the door opens once more. A brunette walks in the room, Dipper's sister Mabel. "Hey beloved brother. I heard you come ba- oh my, was I interrupting something?" She asks a giant smirk forms on her face.

"Don't tell me you sent Singe in..." Dipper tries to scold her, but what a vain attempt it was.

Completely ignoring him, Mabel walks towards Pacifica. "So how was he in bed... Pacifica?" Mabel asks grinning wildly.

"Wait, what?! Nothing happened here!" Pacifica exclaims, staring in shock at the girl before her. The blush isn't leaving her face anytime soon.

"Let's just say I was eavesdropping." Mabel replies with a mischievous smile.

Pacifica just sits there, redder than before. Dipper on the other hand keeps his cool and shows no sign emotion.

"Mabel you sent Singe in here didn't you?" Dipper asks, his eyes twitching in anger.

Mabel decides to look at the cut on Pacifica's neck. "And if I did?" She retorts playfully.

It's a shallow wound... a cut most probably made by a knife. Lightly touching the jewel on her headband, her eyes glow light blue, along with the jewel.

To Pacifica's surprise, the swelling on her neck is now gone, fully replaced by skin. "Wh-what? This is too much for me to take in all at once."

"You know we should probably sneak you out." Mabel suggests, taking Dipper's attention.

"Why?" Pacifica asks curiously.

Before she could say another word the twins are already leaving the room, dragging her along with them.

Journeying through the long hallway, Pacifica made small talk with Mabel, quietly telling her about herself and making her snicker from time to time. It was one of these few moments Dipper has seen Mabel flash a real, sane smile.

But amidst their conversation, whenever Pacifica and Dipper's gazes meet, they would immediately look away, not wanting to dwell on what has happened.

They see their Grunkle Stan, looking through some old books in the library. Very quietly, they sneak past him hoping the wooden creaks of the floorboard won't get his attention.

Finally, they reach the back of the mansion, leading to a small exit. She has to leave now.

Saying their goodbye, Pacifica thanks Dipper and Mabel.

But before she could leave, Mabel speaks up. "Hey Pacifica, you're welcome to visit our shoe the Tent of Telepathy. It's just down at the town square, we show from 6-7pm."

Pacifica gladly accepts and quickly leaves, closing the doors behind her.

When the coast is finally clear, Grunkle Stan calls the attention of Dipper and Mabel. "Kids, as much as I like you guys to have new friends, scrap her, shun her and bully her. She is just in it for our money."

Mabel stands in shock at her Grunkle's words. How did he find out?

"You really think I wouldn't notice? I'm letting this one slide because you got us a new potential customer..." Stan just raises his hand, now glowing with a dark blue flame. "Now go to your room and fix yourselves, Dipper your hair is messy! We have a show to run!"

The twins leave without a choice. Going back to their rooms, their spirits deflate. Because what their Grunkle Stan would do if they did not follow is something one would never want to experience.

 **Pacifica's PoV**  
Leaving the mansion, I set my journey back to the Mystery Shack. I touch around my neck and sure enough the swelling stopped. But thinking about it brings my attention back to what happened.

Sure, it's what every reasonable teenage girl would be able to fantasize... but for it to happen, just leaves me at a loss for words.

I walk back, crossing the woods to the Mystery Shack. I stop from time to time to pet the woodland creatures.

Slowly but surely, the Mystery Shack comes into view.

As I go in, I see Uncle Bud charging the tourists per attraction. Gideon's right, he is a con-man. But my uncle.

Not minding him, I trod up the stairs and to the attic to find Gideon immersed in another book.

"Hey Gideon." I say awkwardly.

"Pacifica, you won't believe what I just found!" He exclaims giddily. "Look at this!" He shows me an old, tattered, leather book. On the front is a golden 6-fingered hand, the number 3 written on it.

It looks so familiar, so... intriguing. "What is it?" I ask curiously.

"It's a book filled with the secrets of Gravity Falls." Gideon says and flips through the pages. Each page filled with doodles of creatures so weird, it's all probably imaginative...

I just stare blankly at Gideon before speaking up. "Alright it's a fantasy book."

"Pacifica it's not a fantasy book!" Gideon shoots back.

I walk over to my side of the attic and begin fixing my bed. "It looks very much like one to me." I say, not bothering to look at my cousin.

"Say what you want. I'll be searching for these tomorrow."

His words take my attention. "Tomorrow? Like an adventure?" I ask ecstatically.

"Sadly enough, yes."

I bring my arms up. "Hoorah! Think we can invite the Gleefuls?"

Gideon walks up to me and holds my shoulders. "Did you just say Gleeful?!"


	4. Different

**Pacifica's PoV**  
I stand there utterly confused. "Uhhh... What about the Gleefuls?" I question as Gideon releases me from his grip.

He's now pacing back and forth the room. "Oh no... Oh no, no, no, no this can't be happening."

I stare at him with worry. What got Gideon to act so worried and... helpless?

Before I could react he grabs my hand and pulls me out the attic like my life depends on it. "Uncle Bud! Uncle Bud! I need your help... now!" His voice sounds so desperate. I mean he would really be if he's asking for Uncle Bud's help.

He stops pulling me, we're now at the living room, my hand hurt from his tight grip. "Kid can't you see I'm busy here con- I mean attending to our valued customers." I could practically see him smile even through the living room's walls.

Gideon sighs as he motions me to sit on the couch. Why is he being so paranoid? "Uncle Bud... Code Blue." He speaks, loud enough for Uncle Bud to hear.

As fast as Uncle Bud could con tourists, he kicks them out. Why is everyone acting so unusual?!

Uncle Bud charges in through the living room, holding a wad of money in his hands. He proceeds to tuck it safely in his shirt pocket. "Please don't tell me that this is what I think it is." His hands tremble and his feet shake.

I just sit there confused and worried for what is causing them to act so weirdly.

Gideon points a thumb at me. Uncle Bud walks closer to me.

My heart races, and I brace myself.

But nothing came.

I slowly open my eyes to see Uncle Bud kneeling down to my height.

"Pacifica, what happened?" His voice trembling as he spoke. Whatever Code Blue means must be really frightening, even to Uncle Bud.

"W-well when you told me to advertise this place..." I quietly explain, the atmosphere in the room already frightening me. "I met the Gleeful Twins."

Before I know it, Uncle Bud is checking my arms and legs like an overprotective mother. "What did they do to you? Did they hurt you?"

His questions leave me in a state of shock. Why would they hurt me? They treated me so kindly hours ago.

"What are you guys so worried about? They didn't even do anything wrong to me." I explain hoping they would stop being so paranoid.

"Kid I have to tell you and Gideon something I never told anyone before..." Clearing his throat he motions for Gideon to sit on the chair next to mine.

Gideon sits down, waiting for an explanation.

Uncle Bud straightens himself and looks at us eye to eye. "I once worked for the Gleefuls..." He begins. "As a servant of the Gleefuls we were made to sign a pact, a contract if you may. They have done so many horrible things that I sadly can't tell you as I am still bound by it, even after leaving." He speaks so sadly that it sends shivers down my spine.

"What? But it's not like there's a weird magic preventing you-" Gideon protests, but all he receives is a look from Uncle Bud.

"But Uncle Bud... The twins are nice! They're not like your previou-" I try defending them, but he takes none of it.

"No buts!" He commands, with such authority it scares me. "You cannot meet with them no matter what! It's for your own good!" I swear I could see a tear forming in his eye.

I slowly walk towards the front door, I could feel their gazes on me. I open the door, tears forming in my eyes. "If you think shunning and avoiding possible friends because of what their ancestors have done is for my own good..." I exclaim, looking back at them.

I felt betrayed, powerless against my own will

"Then I'll prove you wrong!" I scream, closing the door and not looking back.

I run away from them... through the woods and towards the town square, hoping to find the Gleefuls that even my 'tough to break' uncle fears. I just hope they really are different.

 **Dipper's PoV  
*At the Gleeful Twin's Room***  
I grunt in annoyance while Mabel just stares at the floor, slowly collecting herself together.

I fix my clothes and tuck in Journal #1 in my cape. My face shows no emotion as I prepare for the show.

Mabel, is a different story. She is sitting on her bed, completely silent. Not even bothering to fix herself.

"Mabel, are you alright?" I ask moving towards her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I dunno bro-bro," It's been awhile since she called me that. "it's just that, why did they leave us?" I tense up at her words, she always asks about them but only I knew, I just can't seem to remember exact details. "Did they even care about us? To leave us with jim?"

Ever since then, Mabel has always been the source of Grunkle Stan's stress relief, through means of being beaten up, and the like. It became too much for her to bear and she developed two split personalities.

One being her innocent side. The Mabel I knew and love. Before all this happened. That girl... Pacifica, reminds me the most of that Mabel. Smiling without a care in the world.

Her other side is beyond comprehension. Always grinning insanely, using different means of physical and mental control. Like a mirror image to the demon we live with.

Why did they leave us?

That question dug deep into my chest. Truthfully I... WE never really knew what our parents were like. They just, left. Without knowing what to say I just hug her, hoping it could cheer her up. "I don't know Mabel." Slowly, I feel myself begin to cry too.

Our little moment was destroyed by the knocking on the door. **(AN#1)**

"Dipper, Mabel, hurry up! Show starts in an hour!" The shrill voice of Grunkle Stan echoes through the door. "Dipper don't forget to gel your hair up! I don't care if it shows your birthmark, you have to look presentable!"

I groan as Grunkle Stan walks away, knowing that we would have to follow his every order. Mabel stares blankly at the door as she prepares herself for the show.  
We finish in less than 15 minutes. Hurrying to get to the Tent of Telepathy, we ride the limo with Grunkle Stan, knowing he wants to attract more people to come by showing off Mabel... Just like the last few years. My nose wrinkles at the thought.

Shaking off the thoughts, I focus on the large blue tent appearing down the road, the line is long and the crowd screams with joy as we pass by.

I wish I could be like them. Being able to enjoy life, not having to fear somebody else controlling it.

We get out the car, Grunkle Stan leading Mabel to the crowd to entertain them. **(AN#2)** Leaving me to spend another alone time before the show starts. Walking around the tent, I just keep looking down until I bump into someone.

I hiss angrily at the person, about to rattle him/her until I see who it was.

 **Pacifica's PoV**  
I didn't know how long I've been running, but I kept on going as far as my legs could carry me. Through the distance I could see the twins stop at a blue tent with a star on the top, in the center, an eye.

This must be it. The tent of telepathy.

I come across a huge crowd gathered in a circle, blocking whoever they were surrounding. I come to stop by a man wearing an eye patch and a blue coat, it's their Grunkle.

"Excuse me... Umm, Mr. Gleeful?" I ask walking up to the man.

"Ah hello and welcome to the Tent of Telepathy! Wait, do I know you?" He asks as he stares down at me, raising his eyeglasses.

"Uhh... n-no!" I reply nervously. He seems to be sending a negative and ominous aura. "I am Pacifica Southeast, niece of Bud Pines. You might know him?" I reply.

He shakes his head yes. He appears to be deep in thought, as if weighing his options. His gaze seems to wonder for a moment until he directs his attention back at me. "Well Mabel seems to be busy," He states, pointing to the huddling crowd. They were surrounding Mabel? She must be really popular here.

"But Dipper should be hanging around the tent, away from the crowd." He tells me. But before I could go, he stops me in my tracks. "Oh, and before you go, here." He adds as he hands me 3 tickets.

"Umm... what is this?" I ask curiously.

He smiles a kind smile, quite contradicting to his previous behaviour. "Well, the Gleefuls always invite newcomers into the mansion for a party. We hold one almost everyday. But you better go now! Show starts soon." He shoos me away with a cheery grin.

Well, he seems really nice...

I pace to the tent not far from where I left. Turning on a sharp corner I bump into someone. I hear the person hiss at me. "Pacifica?" I recognize that voice, but it sounds so... cold and miserable.

"Oh. uhm... hey Dipper. I was just looking for you." I tell him I see him all I remember is the tingling sensations of his breathe and the warmth from his body.

His face brightens up for a moment. "That's nice." Yet his voice still remains cold.

A few moments of silence instills between us. Silence so thick you could cut it with a knife. "You know, I never really knew why you are here." I ask breaking the ice.

He just looks at me with an emotionless gaze. "Mabel and I work here." It takes me a moment to comprehend what he just said.

"Ohhhh! So that's what you meant by show."

A voice booms through the speakers, disrupting our conversation. "Alright, everybody take your seats! The show will begin in 15 minutes!"

The crowd suddenly moves towards the tent. Chatters ensue as the lights turn on.

Dipper walks behind the curtains. He waves to me a bit before disappearing. It was then and only then did I catch a glimpse of something on his forehead.

They really are different.

 **Gideon's PoV**  
I walk through the forest, trailing behind Pacifica.

I can't believe Uncle Bud asked ME of all people to follow her. Pacifica has the stamina of a professional marathoner, and me? Well let's just say I'm not even fit for an evening run. Although I grew out of my baby fat, I'm still a bit 'chubby', as Pacifica would call me. **(AN#3)**

Clutching the book in my vest, I finally get out of that damn forest. It creeps me out, knowing strange creatures live there.

Pacifica is already far ahead, but I could still make out her jacket. I see her go near a blue tent, probably for a show, just as people walk in. It appears to be starting.

I keep walking around looking for Pacifica but all I see is a girl, sitting on the floor, moping.

I approach her, my heart beating fast. What do I do? I don't know anything about girls... "Excuse me. Are you alright?" I ask as I loom over her.

She flinches a bit from my sudden interruption.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." I tell the brunette, her eyes inspecting me.

"I'm fine." She speaks up, her beautiful voice rings in my head over and over again. What the heck brain?! Shut up!

"M-my name i-is Gideon Pines." I say hoping to start a conversation, she just looks at me as if I grew two heads but goes back back to her usual demeanor.

As if by magic her eyes glow a faint blue, intriguing me even more. "I know you would hate my name but, don't freak out like the others. My name is Mabel Gleeful."

I just stare at her in shock, I was close to freaking out but Pacifica said something about them not being like their ancestors. Might as well give it a shot.

"Don't worry, I kept the freaking out part in." I remark flashing a smile.

Mabel returns it, leaving me to think that maybe, just maybe, they are different.

* * *

 **AN#1: This has no Pinecest. Just bro and sis caring for each other.  
AN#2: Not THAT kind of 'entertainment'.  
AN#3: Gideon is also 14, just like Paz, Mabs, and Dip.**


	5. I'm In Love

**No One's PoV**  
The lights in the tent abruptly close, 2 faint blue orbs on stage can be seen. Oohs and aahs break the silence.

A spotlight shines on a girl wearing all blue, her brown hair dimly glows in the midst of the crowd, wearing a plastic smile only a select few could see through.

Pacifica's eyes wander the tent, hoping to spot a certain brunette.

Mabel sees this, but takes no heed of it. "Welcome to the Tent of Telepathy..." Mabel declares, her voice immediately catches the attention of all, including Pacifica.

"My name is Mabel Gleeful, and in the shadows is my dear brother, Dipper Gleeful."

The blue orb in the back suddenly glows brighter, revealing a pair of eyes so mesmerizing... it appears to see through your soul.

Dipper moves out of the shadows. "Together we're the Gleeful twins." His face can now be seen, causing the crowd to murmur to themselves.

"Please take no heed to his mysteriousness... he is a bit shy." Mabel speaks up, her back facing towards the audience. "Dipper dear, would you mind picking a volunteer from the audience?"

Dipper lightly nods his head, gazing at the audience.

Nobody dare raise their hands, but only seconds pass until a hand shoots through the air. The spotlight immediately turns towards the volunteer revealing none other than a blonde, her hair loose and ending with wavy curls. She is wearing a formal green dress **(AN#1)** , topped with a flower on her head.

No one seems to know her, not even Dipper who knows everyone in town.

But Mabel thinks otherwise. Magically, as fast as the crowd could blink, she is already beside the mysterious person.

"What a fine volunteer, say would you tell me your name?" Mabel asks, grinning wildly at Dipper who hides back in the shadows.

"Aww... you already forgot me?" A cheerful, teasing voice breaks the curious gazes of the crowd. Who could ever forget that high-pitched, cheerful voice, especially not Dipper.

She is none other than Pacifica. **(AN#2)**

Dipper moves forward, surprised by the girl he is seeing. He quickly moves back, realizing his mistake.

Pacifica swears she saw something on his forehead.

Mabel leads Pacifica to the stage. She ushers her to sit on a throne like looks at her brother, who slowly walks to the front of the stage holding a red piece of cloth.

Dipper kneels in front of Pacifica and ties the cloth around her head, covering her eyes, just enough to make sure she can't see.

Dipper moves back and faces the audience. "Now... just stand back and watch the magic." He tells the audience, pulling out 5 golden blades out of thin air.

Gideon starts to feel queasy, hoping Dipper won't do what he thinks he's going to do.

Quickly, Dipper pierces one into Pacifica's left arm.

The crowd tenses up. Everyone sitting on the edge of their seats. Agonizing screams and gore is what they expected. But instead, giggles echo through the tent.

"Heehee! Dipper what the heck, I'm ticklish." Pacifica exclaims. Relief overtakes the tense expressions of Gideon and the audience.

Dipper smirks mischievously. He takes another sword and pierces it into Pacifica's right arm.

Her giggles start to get louder.

Dipper now takes 2 swords and pierces Pacifica's legs.

It increases Pacifica's giggling up a notch. Giggles turn into chuckles.

The crowd stares at the two with a baffled expression. Yet they can't help but smile and succumb to the contagious laughter.

Dipper takes the last sword and pierces Pacifica straight through her chest.

Not being able to contain it anymore, she starts to laugh her head off. "Hahahahahaha! Dipper s-stop, hahahahaha! Di-dipper, st-stop, hahahaha, it!"

With a snap of his fingers the swords disappear, along with the blindfold and the laughter. "Let's give it up for Ms. Pacifica Southeast and my brother, Dipper Gleeful!" Mabel exclaims happily.

The audience bursts into applause.

"Now, who would be our next volunteer?" Mabel asks.

The hands of the audience raise up one by one,

 **Time Skip: After the Gleeful Twins' show.**

"Oh my gosh, when Dipper started tickling me it felt like a thousand feather dusters!" Pacifica squeals.

Mabel nudges and winks at her brother.

Dipper's cheeks turn a light shade of red before speaking up."Hey, Pacifica..." He asks, taking her complete attention. "Why were you wearing that when you were called? Not that I'm complaining, but weren't you wearing a jacket before the show?" His mind fills itself with curiosity.

"You can thank me for that." Mabel interferes, slightly surprising Dipper. "I stumbled upon her holding tickets to our party. So I thought I could change her look ." Mabel remarks, smiling cheekily at Dipper.

"Gideon, you're eating with us right?" Pacifica asks, looking at her cousin who seems to be in deep thought.

Gideon only mutters a quiet "mhmm" in response.

Before they know it they are already standing at the gates of the Gleeful mansion. The large gates open as they pass by, leaving Pacifica and Gideon in a state of awe.

The door opens to reveal the interior covered in gold paint, expensive rugs, 8 buffet tables, 3 golden chandeliers and a lot of other expensive decor. The room is filled with different people, rich and famous. Although they mostly consist of adults, it didn't stop Dipper and Mabel from making small talk with them.

Pacifica lightly taps Dipper's shoulder. "So are we the only teens here?" She asks.

"No." Dipper states in annoyance, pointing at the 2 girls and 2 boys closing in on them fast.

One is wearing a sparkly green dress, just one of the few things that obviously meant to attract others. She has black hair and contact lens on.

Beside her is another girl wearing a red dress, although her body stature and gruff voice confuses others a lot.

Behind the gruff woman is a boy with light brown hair. He is wearing a suit and a red tie, matching the girl in front of him.

Lastly, is a boy with black hair and white streaks. His crimson red eyes seems to observe everyone as he walks toward Dipper.

"Dipper! Buddy! How are ya?" He asks Dipper to which he nods in return.

"Brandon, these are our new guests, meet Gideon Pines and Pacifica Southeast." Mabel points at the white haired boy and at the blonde respectively.

"Ah yes, my name is Brandon Hunter, those three are Candy, Grenda, and Marius." Brandon introduces himself and points at sparkly dress, not a guy, and average guy respectively.

He takes the hand of Pacifica, catching her by surprise. "Pacifica, what a beautiful name." Brandon remarks. He lowers his head, and kisses her hand.

"Uhh... h-hi?" Pacifica replies, too confused to reply properly.

Dipper scoffs the burning feeling rising in his chest.

"Well let's go to our tables shall we?" Mabel suggests. She walks to the 'kid's table' which size is contradictory to it's name.

The adults are sitting on a bigger table decorated with candles, bouquets of flowers.

The teens sit down in this manner: Dipper is in the middle, beside him is Candy and Brandon. Across Dipper is Mabel, who is sitting between Gideon and Pacifica. Lastly, at both ends of the tables are Marius and Grenda.

As the food is served, conversation strikes up among the teens, excluding Pacifica and Gideon who were busy eating.

"Hey Dipper..." Candy whispers seductively, to which Dipper pays no attention too. His gaze is on Pacifica instead who is happily eating her spaghetti.

Brandon elbows Dipper and takes his attention. "Dude, your friend is a real beauty... blonde, beautiful, shy.I'm in love." He whispers to Dipper who is listening while drinking a glass of alcohol free 'wine' or grape juice as the commoners called it.

Brandon takes a sip of his own before nudging Dipper once again, who is still drinking to avoid Candy from trying to lip-lock with him.

"Inverted Triangle figure... Bust: 32B, Waist: 28, Hips: 30." Brandon whispers.

The statement catches Dipper by surprise, causing him to almost choke out his drink.

Brandon sees this and decides to torture him even more. "Did you really think she's flat? She's just thin, in fact it even surprises me."

Dipper starts choking on his drink, along with a case of nosebleed, one he thought is only possible in anime.

Pacifica immediately shoots up from her seat and runs towards Dipper, giving Candy no time to react.

Pacifica then starts hitting his back, strong enough to let the liquid loose, but gentle enough to not hurt him.

After a few seconds, Dipper is finally breathing normally, all eyes on him. "I'm fine."

As quickly as the gazes from the adults came, it left.

"Dipper oh my gosh wha-" Pacifica attempts to question.

"Dipper! You're alright! No thanks to her though..." Candy suddenly clings onto Dipper and glares at Pacifica.

Brandon and Mabel snicker at the "luck" Dipper was having **(AN#3)**.

Not wanting to deal with Candy, Dipper excuses himself to the restroom. On the way he stumbles upon Grunkle Stan, who is talking to someone else at the hallway. Gritting his teeth Dipper calms himself down and speaks up. "Grunkle Stan... we need to talk."

* * *

 **AN#1: To make it easier, it's the dress she wore at Northwest Mansion Mystery, the lake-foam one.**  
 **AN#2: In case you forgot, Pacifica was able to speak with almost all the residents of Depravity Falls.**  
 **AN#3: Both good AND bad luck... I mean, he pretty much just learned the 3 measurements of Pacifica, although quite unwillingly. Poor Dipper.**


	6. A Dark Past

**No One's PoV**  
"Grunkle Stan..." Dipper speaks coldly, venom dripping in his voice as he looks his Grunkle in the eye. "We need to talk."

Grunkle Stan, who is busy chatting dilly-dally with one of the guests excuses himself. "Excuse me Mrs. Susan, this will only take a minute."

Grunkle Stan leads Dipper deep into the hallway where no one can hear them. "What is it kid? Can't you see I was busy?!" There goes his whole facade.

"Spill it!" Dipper quietly screams, "Why did you let Pacifica be our friend? Didn't you just call her a 'commoner' and a 'gold digger' a few hours ago?" Dipper asks, wearing a skeptical look, and possibly out of anger too.

Grunkle Stan sighs heavily. He raises his hand and pinches his forehead. "Look Dipper, I don't have time for this. I already let her be your friend! You don't have to betray her for pete's sake! Isn't that good enough for you?"  
Dipper can't help but stare in confusion. But then he remembers something, Grunkle Stan swore he will never lie to them... ever.

"You swore you will never lie right?" He asks, slowly calming down.

"It was a deal wasn't it?" Grunkle Stan assures Dipper in a tone only the devil himself is capable of mustering, on the contrary even adding what seems to be a genuine smile, but Dipper knows better.

"Fine." Is the only word Dipper can come up. He quietly leaves, going back to the 'kids table'.

Grunkle Stan's gentle smile quickly fades as soon as Dipper is nowhere in sight. "Don't worry... you don't have to betray her. I would just do it for you instead." **(AN#1)** He starts to quietly laugh his own evil laugh. "Mwahahahaha... *cough cough*" Grunkle Stan clears his throat, walking back to the 'party'.

"Don't worry brother. I swear I'll find it out soon enough. Very soon."

 **Meanwhile, back at the 'kids table'**  
"So, Pacifica was it?" Candy spats, leaving Pacifica as confused as seeing a Pine Tree in the middle of the Pacific Northwest. **(AN#2)**

"Yeah?" Pacifica replies, looking up from her plate, her mouth stuffed with spaghetti.

"Stay. Away. From. My. Dipper." Candy growls, moving closer to Pacifica.

Mabel stops Candy in her tracks and looks at Pacifica. "Don't worry about Candy, Pacifica. She just gets jealous over every girl." She sneers over to Candy's direction, a devious grin forming on her face.

Her insane side can't help enjoy the teasing.

Candy mutters an annoyed hmph and crosses her arms.

"Wha?! But he's like... my friend!" Pacifica whines, not fully aware that Candy was particularly pertaining to a romantic relationship.

Making a mental facepalm, Mabel decides to leave the two to their 'discussion' and walks back towards her seat.

She sits down, her gaze working its way around the table. There is an embarrassed Marius, seeing that he was now sitting on Grenda's lap like a child. Mabel is quite envious of Grenda, despite being from a rich family her parents are never strict when it comes to commoners.

Looking farther to the left, is a perplexed Pacifica, obviously still being oblivious, yet her face still remains with happiness. It makes Mabel jealous, seeing how someone could be so happy despite living in... such an unlivable lifestyle.

Beside Candy and Pacifica is a love struck Brandon. From what she can see, he is rooting for Pacifica. It makes Mabel think... how does someone fall in love so easily? Doesn't that only happen in cartoons?

Lastly, looking to her left is Gideon, she never really knows why, but the white-haired boy doesn't cease to intrigue her. Here he is, at a Gleeful's party and he's just sitting there stuffing his chubby face with spaghetti. He is so silent... so awkward.

He reminds her of Dipper.

Speak of the devil, Dipper comes walking back, hands in his pocket and... is that a smile? Mabel barely sees her brother smile. It's like a once in a blue moon thing.

Moving her hair beneath her ears she touches the amulet on her headband. Her eyes glow a faint light blue in the process. "So? Did something happen?"

The sudden telepathic communication breaks Dipper from his thoughts. "Oh gosh, that was sudden." He replies. His eyes sport a faint cyan, but unlike Mabel, he isn't even touching his amulet.

It was one of the few things Mabel can't do that Dipper can. Mabel always considers herself more superior or the alpha twin, as she calls it.

Mabel sees Pacifica and Candy walking towards Dipper, a sudden mischievous thought crosses her mind. Smirking at her brother she decides about to put him into another embarrassing situation.

"Brother dear, what was up with the smile on your face? Don't tell me you were having some solo fun in the bathroom?"

Just from that sentence Dipper's face turns a perfect shade of red. Before he can talk/think back, his attention is currently being taken by Candy and Pacifica, asking him whom of the two he would spend more time with.

Deciding to make Dipper's situation even worse Mabel telepathically spoke again.

"Don't tell me you were thinking of Pacifica? Were you imagining her saying your name: Dip... per!" The last word made to sound like Pacifica herself.

Oh, the powers of telepathic speaking.  
From afar Mabel can see the cherry red color Dipper's face has become along with the string of blood dripping from his nose.

"Why Pacifica of all people? Are you demented?" Dipper thinks back at Mabel. Meanwhile he beats around the bush to Pacifica and Candy's question.

"Well aren't I? Good luck." Is all Mabel says before her eyes return to her normal shade of brown.

 **Dipper's PoV**  
"Good luck." Are Mabel's last words as she leaves me in THIS situation. I didn't even have time to talk back and chew her out. Now that Candy is giving me the eye, I'm forced to set my gaze at Pacifica.

I guess I was acting too fishy since even Pacifica is now staring at me too. It's as though I did something bad.

I can never understand girls at all.

Unfortunately, I can't even breathe a sigh of relief as both girls start walking towards me.

This is bad... very bad.

Bracing for impact, whatever form it would be, I close my eyes and prepare for the worst.

"Dipper, why is your face red? And is that blood dripping from your nose." Pacifica asks, her hands cup my face as she proceeds to wipe the blood from my nose with a tissue.

The sudden move shocks Candy.

Pacifica then decides to connect her forehead with mine, the close contact reminding me of a VERY AWKWARD situation. But being the kind-hearted soul she is, she continues without hesitation. "Hot... do you have a fever?"

Luckily for me **(AN#3)** , my nose bleeds even more at the delicate touch of a girl.

"Dippy! How come you never get turned on when it's me?!" Candy exclaims. From the corner of my eye, I see her move towards me and pushes Pacifica aside. It's literally Candy's now or never moment as she rushes her face towards mine.

Time starts to slow down. Well in all fairness, I did use a time-slowing spell. Moving out of Candy's grip, I move aside and the regular flow of time resumes, leaving an angry Candy, face down on the floor.

As for the rest, let's say they are all stuck in fits of laughter.

Candy stomps towards the bathroom, her whole body emits an aura of anger and rage.

 **No One's PoV**  
Reaching the bathroom, Candy washes her face, mumbling to herself. "Stupid Dipper... stupid Pacifica, thinking she can steal my Dipper away from me."

As quick as she can blow a fuse, she leaves the bathroom, not noticing the figure in the dark, watching and waiting.

 **Time Skip  
Grunkle Stan's PoV**  
I watch as the guests leave one by one. I decide to wait until everyone is gone before I, myself attempt to leave. It would ruin the Gleeful's image if I was a bad host.

It's 10pm and finally everyone has left. The last being the kids. It took all my strength to not sue that Southeast after hugging Mabel. But, I don't care Dipper on the other hand. I don't do good things for him.

After keen observations, it would seem Brandon has taken a liking to the commoner. He would prove a very helpful and viable asset.

I walk through the long halls in a hurry. I pass the butlers and maids, not bothering to give them a second glance.

I enter my study, finally getting a chance to continue my work. I sit on my favorite study table, amongst the other 10 in my room.

Taking out a large book, I decide to browse through it just like I would every other night in hopes of finding a way to revive my brother.

This very book is a compilation of the pages from my brother's journals, both 1 and 2, photocopied and organized.

My brother died during one of his adventures in the woods. He had left 2 of his journals here, the 3rd now nowhere to be found. **(AN#4)**

Everyday after that for 4 whole years, I would search and search, try and try. I made deals with demons, and tried using the most powerful spells in the journals, even though I required all three to have a 100% chance. Despite lacking one journal and having the odds against me, I tried everything in my power.

Unfortunately, it all ends hopelessly.

What I can't understand is why he died. Truthfully, he was physically fit and mentally strong, he was brave and never backed down from a fight. I always admired that in him.

Dipper's dreams also seem to be connected as my brother died on the very day the twins were born.

I shake the thoughts out of my head, it would just increase the built-in anger I have been keeping for 14 years... 14 for goodness sake! I had bottled in my emotions especially in front of the public. Sadly, my only way of venting is by punishing the twins whenever they do wrong.

I never wanted to do something like that but I can't seem to control myself. Blinded by anger and depression, it makes me feel insane, yet sane at the same time.

 **No One's PoV  
*At the Mystery Shack***  
"Wow that was fun! We should hang out with them more often!" Pacifica exclaims as she enters the Mystery Shack.

A sleeping Uncle Bud and the soft light from the tv greets her as she walks shuts her mouth and tiptoes to the attic, an expressionless Gideon following her.

As soon as they reach the attic, Pacifica jumps on her bed, snuggling the warm blankets.

Gideon however is acting strangely, he has been quiet ever since the party.  
"Hey Gideon, you alright?" Pacifica asks, sitting up on her bed.

"I'm fine..."

Pacifica begs to differ. "Well you have been awfully quiet ever since the party, there has to be something wrong." She deduces carefully.

"I said I'm fine..." Gideon retorts, his voice a bit louder than before.

"Come on cuz, you can tell me!" Pacifica cheerfully pleads, unaware of how it's affecting Gideon.

"I said I'm fine! Okay?!" Gideon screams. For some reason not enough to wake up Uncle Bud.

Pacifica is taken back by Gideon's voice. Her eyes start to water. On the verge of tears, she slowly lies down on her bed and closes the lights.

Guilt washes over Gideon. "Pacifica I'm sorry..."

Pacifica's small quiet sobs become her only response.

This is what happens when they fight, no matter what Gideon does he can't get Pacifica to hear him out until the following day. If only she knows why he has been acting like that...

* * *

 **AN#1: Well he DID say DIPPER won't have to betray her. Damn those loopholes.  
AN#2: Hehe, that reference/analogy though! I'm too trash for Dipcifica.  
AN#3: Note the sarcasm.  
AN#4: Quite contrary to Dipper's dreams.**


	7. The Voice That Haunts Me

**Gideon's PoV**  
All I could see is pitch black. The cold, empty atmosphere sends shivers down my spine. Crisp dry leaves shatter as I trudge through the forest, trying to find even a tiny source of light.

My movements stop when I feel something cold brush up against my back. I hesitate for several seconds. Whatever it is, I just hope it isn't dangerous.

I turn around.

Yet, I meet the same darkness the whole forest is emitting, I look back to where I originally faced and keep walking. It's probably just my imagination anyway.

I don't know how long I trekked this lonesome forest, it could have only been mere minutes, or perhaps a few hours. How long I've gone through this maze of trees is one thing, but the only thing I want to do right now is get out.

"Get out, you say?" A voice filled with dullness whispers into my ear. That voice... I believe I've heard it before.

I turn around, expecting a gigantic monster, or perhaps a category 9 ghost **(AN#1)**. When I see nothing, my stomach falls. First I end up in a weird forest with no way out and now I'm hearing things.

"Have you already forgotten me?" The same voice fills my ears. It's disheartened tone continuously echoes in my brain.

"Wh-who's there?" I croak, fear in my voice.

I swing my head around. I frantically attempt to find the owner of the voice. My heartbeat is now running a million miles, along with the butterflies that keep churning in my stomach.

"Have you truly forgotten me already?" I hear the same depressed tone behind me.

I turn around and I come face to face with a silhouette of who seems to be a man. With a questioning gaze I open my mouth, only to close it again afterwards.

The mysterious shadow seems to know what I was thinking and moves an inch closer to me. "Well, I believe it was also my fault. I never really explained myself well yesterday."

Questions pop up into my mind, yet I dare not to interrupt him. Never argue with with a stranger you can't even see. I try racking my brain. Taking a few minutes to evaluate the situation, the familiarity, the tone.

Then it hits me.

"You're the voice from yesterday..." I stare at the silhouette standing before me. It's head seems to moves up and down, confirming my thoughts.  
 **  
*Flashback***  
Before entering the Tent of Telepathy  
I gaze at the line before me. The Gleeful Twins must really be famous. The line appears to be 100 meters long from where I'm standing anyway.

At the end.

The line constantly moves, slowly and carefully.

"Beware..." A sullen voice echoes into my ear. I look back to see an empty field.

Slightly creeped out, I lessen the distance with the person in front and keep moving forward.

"Beware the twins... keep the book safe, and trust NO ONE." The same voice rings.

My heartbeat starts to increase gradually. I look behind me once again, and to my luck, nobody is behind me. I swallow my saliva and continue to move along with the line.

Finally after 9 minutes and 48 seconds **(AN#2)** , the line ends, leaving me as the only one left outside.

Pacifica, where are you?

I walk through the cyan curtains of the Tent.

I almost receive a heart attack as a hand grabs me by the shoulders. I try to scream, but another gloved hand covered my mouth. "Gideon! Glad you could make it."

I turn around to find an ecstatic Pacifica in a green dress. Her hair is well done, topped with a lavender placed neatly on her ear.

"Wha-"

"No time to explain, let's get to our seat!" She exclaims. She drags me towards the back of the tent, right smack in the middle.  
 ***End of Flashback***

"I deeply apologize for imposing on you so suddenly." The shadow looms over me, still as a rock.

"A-apology taken. But who are you?" I question.

It stops mid-air and appears to be thinking to himself.

"Truthfully, I have forgotten who I once was..." The shadow speaks depressingly.

I feel pity for the shadow, he must've been stuck as an apparition for quite a long time.

It flows down to my level and surprises me quite a bit. "Indeed, it is a pity, but it's your life you need to worry about. Be wary of the Gleefuls. Do not let them lay their hands upon the journal." The shadow whispers with a hint of authority in his voice. "That is all I have to say for now..." The shadow says as he slowly vanished.

"Remember my warning, and trust NO ONE." It mutters one last time.

Suddenly, cracks begin to form on the ground beneath, opening a large hole to the dark abyss.

I fall straight through the crack. Screaming all the way down, my eyes close and my brain becomes devoid of blood **(AN#3)**.

 **No One's PoV**  
"AHHH!" Gideon screams, shooting up from where he lies. The rough covers now rest on his lap and keeps his mind with ease.

It was only a dream... Gideon thinks cheerily to himself.

Yet I am not... The voice rings in Gideon's head once more.

Surprised at the sudden response, Gideon whispers to himself. "You're still here?"

Unfortunately, no other response returns.

With a sigh Gideon sits upright and brushes the thought off. He turns his head to the other side of the attic to find his cousin's bed neatly fixed.

He stands up from the bed. He fixes his red shirt, and puts on his vest and cap.  
Placing a hand inside of his vest, Gideon's hand touches the worn leather of Journal #3. He won't be able to breathe easily anytime soon.

He walks down the flight of stairs, stopping at the bottom to wear his shoes.

He tiptoes into the kitchen, unnoticed by Uncle Bud cooking pancakes, and Pacifica eating hers while happily using her phone. He could hear the faint voice of Uncle Bud, quietly humming a tune while cooking. A delicious aroma tickles his nose.

"Morning." Gideon mumbles, taking the attention of Uncle Bud and Pacifica.

Pacifica's face beams for a split-second, but quickly fades. Their argument last night is not gonna end smoothly.

Gideon walks straight towards the dining table and sits down beside Pacifica. He stabs his fork into his pancakes a couple times, shifting uncomfortably at the tension between him and his cousin.

Opening his mouth, Gideon breaks the awkward silence, his gaze not leaving his pancakes. "I'm sorry." He quietly says. He shoves a slice of pancake into his mouth.

Pacifica looks up from her phone, the sadness slowly diminishing.

"You know... for blowing my face off at you yesterday." Gideon adds. He takes another bite.

Pacifica's frown comes back. It was her fault for sticking her nose in her cousin's business, yet here is her cousin apologizing to her.

Gideon thinks of a proposal over his head. His mind stuck between 'this is a bad idea' and 'just do it'. "Perhaps you want to go shopping?" He asks with his mouth half full of food. Yep, this is definitely a bad idea.

Pacifica immediately shoots up, finally beaming with joy again. "I'll take up that offer! Hurry up cuzzo, we're going to the mall!" She announces. She gobbles up the rest of her pancakes like it was nothing.

Gideon just sits with a content smile on his face. If there's anything hates seeing the most, it's his cousin being all blue and gloomy. It never suits her.

In fact, he hates seeing ANYONE cry or be sad, especially if the reason is him **(AN#4)**.

Pacifica rushes up the stairs like a tornado destroying a peaceful field.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Gideon asks to no one in particular. He chuckles to himself as he finishes the last slice of his pancake.

Uncle Bud peeks through the kitchen door. 2 plates of pancakes in his hands. "Your worst nightmare... now hurry up, you know how girls are when it comes to shopping." He says, sitting down on one of the vacant seats.

"Gideon let's go!" Pacifica exclaims as she speeds through the living room in a pink top, blue leather skirt, and brown boots, dragging Gideon along with her. "We have no time to lose!" She squeals on the way out.

Gideon just lets his cousin be. It's the price to pay to see her happy.

"Buy dinner on the way home!" Uncle Bud calls, early enough before the shack's door closes. "Kids these days. Too energetic for their own good." He mumbles to himself as he sits on the one-seater couch and turns on the television to pass time.

 **Time Skip  
*At the mall***  
"Pacifica, wait up!" Gideon exclaims nasally as he wheezes and pants.

Pacifica stops in her tracks, just in front of the mall entrance.

"Cuzzo, you're taking too long!" She exclaims, just as Gideon is able to catch up.

He squats beside her to take a breather. "I can't help it..." Gideon complains as Pacifica pulls him into the mall.

Pacifica rolls her eyes. "Oh just man up and come help me!".

She runs through the mall grounds at the speed of light while dragging a poor Gideon behind. The event unfolds in front of many shoppers, who pities the poor boy.

The mall contains a large array of shops and stalls. There were shops for almost anything. One mainly sells shoes, while another sells only hats. One sells toys, while another sells video games. There are even repair shops for almost every electronic gadget you could think of.

Unfortunately, Pacifica is bringing Gideon into every single one of them.

 ***Time Skip***  
Gideon trudges behind Pacifica. Bags of clothing and accessories swarm his chubby frame. "Paz, a little help?" He whines. He tries his best not to succumb to the weight of the bags.

"I don't understand why you need it." Pacifica teases. She takes half of her bags from Gideon, showing ease and even grace.

Gideon however is about to drop even with the other half taken from him.

Gideon is bewildered. He even blinks and rubs his eyes to confirm. "What? How?!" He exclaims as he drags the other half of the bags. "I can't even carry mine, not even half at the least..." He sits on the ground in defeat, his legs unable to keep up with the weight.

Pacifica smirks and pulls a tongue out. "I just took the lightest bags. Serves you right!" She laughs like a madman and runs farther from Gideon and into other shops.

Gideon sits on one of the mall benches and sighs in relief. He can finally regain the feeling in his legs. "I can never understand women..." He says to no one in particular.

"Me either..." A voice speaks behind Gideon, catching him by surprise.

He turns around and meets face to face with a brunette. He falls down from his seat, the bags he was forced to carry follows him and piles over him.

Gideon's head pops out of the bags to see an all too familiar face. "Gleeful..." He hisses, remembering what the shadow told him.

Dipper chuckles as the whole mall turns grey along with the people.

This startles Gideon.

Dipper is unfazed as he picks Gideon up by the neck from the pile of shopping bags and pins him onto the glass wall of a shop.

Gideon desperately fights back. He even flails his legs.

Dipper only stands his ground as he pushes him into the glass once more much harder than the last. "You will cower before me Pines, you and your whole family. Your precious cousin too." Dipper growls. "In fact, I'll probably play with Pacifica the most. I'll make her squeal and squirm under my touch."

Dipper loosens his grip on Gideon and maniacally laughs. He leaves Gideon on the floor, whose heart is beating fast, and sweat covering his face.

The mall regains its color, the people starts to move once again. "Well I've had my fun. See you around, Pines." He chuckles as he walks away from Gideon, disappearing from his sight.

Nobody seems to mind Gideon whose hair is now ruffled.

"I don't trust him one bit..." Gideon tells himself. He picks up the bags in a heartbeat.

Somewhere, in a dark place of the mall.  
A figure hides within the shadows, only a fez and an eyepatch visible in the light. "Talk about killing 3 birds with one stone." **(AN#5)** He chuckles as he turns around, letting the light show his face.

"Looks like I have found the missing piece." Stan, the figure, chuckles to himself as he holds his amulet. A hologram zooms in on Gideon's vest, showing the 3rd journal.

* * *

 **AN#1: Yes, I am referencing the Dream Hipster.  
AN#2: What? He was bored.  
AN#3: Just a metaphor. Don't worry about it.  
AN#4: By the way, I am not shipping Gideon and Pacifica... that just feels, so wrong.  
AN#5: 3 things he was able to do, torment a Pines, give Dipper a worsening reputation, and finding the 3rd journal.**


	8. Deadly Sharp Eyes

**I apologize for the overuse of ellipses in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Gideon's PoV**  
I pull down my cap, my hands trembling and my feet shaking. Reluctantly, I take the mountain of bags scattered across my feet, reminding me that I am still alive and whole. Giving one last look around for any signs of the blue glow I despise so much, I decide to straighten myself out.

I walk around the mall on a constant pace, looking for Pacifica. Only problem is, looking for her is like finding a needle in a haystack, it's almost impossible.

I've been going around for several minutes, asking every store, and ignoring a couple gazes from shoppers and store clerks.

So given my choices, I decide to wait outside the mall near a playground. The children are playing, having the time of their young life. I gaze at the swings, reminiscing my unforgiving childhood.

How I wish my childhood was like that, all fun and games... with nothing to worry about.

I drop the monstrosity of bags I have to carry.

Sigh... why were my parents-

"Yellooowwww!" A scream breaks my gaze. My vision blocked by a head of yellow, and pale skin appearing out of nowhere.

Tumbling backwards, I could feel my eyes popping out. Flailing my arms in a mad frenzy, as if it would help me in my current situation.

"HOLY MOTHERFU-!" I shriek in fear, stopping due to a sudden increase of pink and feathers in my mouth. Thankfully, I land on my posterior preventing further injuries.

"No profanity! Children are watching you know." Pacifica states as a matter of factly.

Spewing a load of feathers, I sit upright, leaving a pillow case hanging on the edge of my mouth. I look around and surely enough the whole park is looking. The parents covering the ears of their children in hopes of preserving their innocence.

Pacifica on the other hand, is dangling on the monkey bars, upside down. Holding back her giggles with a smug look on her face.

It's like she didn't even cause this. In fact, she's probably the only reason I get into trouble.

Pacifica drops down, tumbling backwards before landing gracefully on the ground. She closes the jaw of a nearby teen, who ends up leaving his mouth open. Finally, she jogs over to me, her shopping bags in tow.

She holds out her hand, giggling. "Hey cuzzo, need help?"

I take her hand. She helps me up on my feet, brushing the dirt on my back.

"A pillow? Really?" I question, holding out the pillow case, now lacking a considerate amount of feathers.

She takes the pillow case. "Eh, it was the only thing I could throw at you really..." She says whilst removing the leftover feathers. "Besides don't you think this could make a really great shirt?" She asks, snuggling it like it was a teddy bear.

Ignoring her, I grab my unfair share of shopping bags and began walking. "Yeah, yeah, let's get going... the sooner we get back to the shack the sooner I can-"

Bam!

I come crashing down, the shopping bags flying everywhere. Again. Oh my luck...

I look up, ready to unleash the whole vocabulary of curses and profanity I could think of. "You-" I stop mid-sentence, my eyes popping of my sockets to see Mabel Gleeful and... Brandon?

"Oops... my bad." Brandon speaks up, holding out a hand.

I accept his help, and once able to stand up, I smoothen the wrinkles on my clothes.

"So uh... what brings you guys here?" I ask awkwardly. Hey, they could be an a date for all I know. My chest starts to ache at the thought.

"Well I came here on behalf of Dipper... Brandon just decided to join in." Mabel pipes up, leaving Brandon to take the fallen shopping bags. "Have you seen him?"

I start to tense up, my mind wandering around, looking for the best answer. "Well... uh yeah. But he just... disappeared from my sights..." I decided not lying is my best choice. It won't hurt to not say everything... Right?

Mabel stays silent, pondering her thoughts. Suddenly, for a split second her face contorts to a look of disbelief... then she just takes off, leaving me confused and startled.

With a sigh, I look back to see Brandon chatting with Pacifica. It's a weird sight in my eyes. Two people carrying a load of shopping bags, talking like there is no tomorrow. And, it's funny really. Pacifica has dyed hair, yet hers looks more natural compared to Brandon's, who has white streaks on his black hair.

Does he have dyed hair too? I ponder at the thought. Oh well guess I'll just ask him then...

His clothes are unusual too... no offence to his fashion style but he seems to really like black. Black hoodie, black jeans, black shoes... the only contrast being his red v-neck. Now I'm not one to judge based on what someone wears, but something about his look puts of a sense of negativity.

Sigh... why am I overthinking things? I ask myself.

"Perhaps it's jealousy?" A dull voice asks.

I frown at the voice's impeccable timing. "Jealousy? What could I be jealous of?" I ask back.

"Oh there are a few I could name of: Good-looks, social skills..." The voice pauses, giving me time to dwell on his statement. "Mabel..."

"Goodbye Mr. Voice, sir..." I release a breathe I didn't realize I was holding, and I shut him out of my head. But deep down, I can feel my heart pounding, my chest aching... I don't know what this feeling is...

With a mental slap and a facepalm, I ease the fast beating of my heart and my hitched breathing.

I fix my jacket, tucking the journal safe and walking towards the two. "Uhh... what's up?"

Brandon looks up to the blue sky, then back at me flashing a toothy grin. "The sky."

Pacifica laughs, and soon enough Brandon and I join in...

But, through the corner of my eye, I swear I saw Brandon's eyes glowing red under the shade of a tall oak tree. Unknowingly, it leaves a red trail, following his open eyes. I remember those eyes, it looks oddly similar to...

Dipper's.

I freeze in place... something about that stare, those eyes... it sends chills down my spine. I don't know what happened next, just the slipping of my grasp onto my consciousness, and the world slowly turning black.

 **Mabel's PoV**  
I pace around the mall, greeting a few people here and there. But, my mind is not into it. Instead, I'm too preoccupied finding Dipper. I just hope he's still fine.

My eyes wander to every nook and cranny, to every shop on the mall, trying to find my brother amongst the crowds... amongst the regular people. **(AN#1)**

It's not the first time this has happened, and it won't be the last time either.

There are a few symptoms or signs to be aware of to know that this... is happening to him. He first acts very strangely, expressing emotions he won't always show. Like fear, joy, and rage. Next, he just disappears... without telling anyone, off to do terrible things. Not even I can stop him. The last sign...

"Mabel!" A scream breaks me from my thoughts. It's a scream of feigned joy. Now is not the time.

I turn around, putting up my best plastic smile. "Hi Candy! Good to see you." I exclaim cheerfully.

"So Mabs..." Been awhile since she called me that. "Have you seen your brother?" She asks, smiling.

I shake my head no. He's exactly who I'm trying to find here... I think to myself.

I'm about to just leave right here and then, when she loops her arm with mine. "Well, I got something to show you. Let's look for him on the way."

I touch my amulet, teleporting me out of Candy's iron grip.

She looks at me with a frown. "Resorting to magic now are we?"

I turn around and strut to the opposite direction. I whip my head back, my eyes sharp as daggers. "Honey, I got to do something important... this can wait."

Candy grins once again. "And what I'm about to show you is of lesser importance? So important you had to use magic?" A devilish smile forms on her face.

She knows... and she wants to do something with it. My fists ball up. Impossible, only one other person knows. Playing it cool I smile back. "It's called a hustle, sweetheart." **(AN#2)**

That shut her up. Finally, I can concentrate. But deep inside, i can't help but be nervous. Candy can't possibly know, we always kept it a secret, even from Grunkle Stan.

Only one other person knew of Dipper's condition... him and his deadly sharp red eyes.

* * *

 **AN#1: Mabel doesn't mean regular because they're commoners... but because they can live more normal lives (compared to the Gleefuls).  
AN#2: "It's called a hustle, sweetheart" Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps, Zootopia. Don't sue me.**


	9. Hunter and Hunted

**All chapters have been revised. Check them out :)**

* * *

 **Pacifica's PoV**  
I look over to see Gideon fall down, again.

Oh what terrible luck he has. I chuckle at the thought.

He seems to have bumped into Brandon, Mr. Flirtatious, from the party. A tinge of heat rushes over to my cheeks.

I mentally slap myself. Relationships are not the reason you're here, having fun is.

My thoughts are interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. I turn around to see Brandon smiling at me, his red eyes glowing in the daylight.

"Hi! I haven't introduced myself properly yesterday. The name is Brandon, Brandon Hunter." He remarks, bowing despite the amount of bags he is carrying... my bags.

"Pacifica, Pacifica Northwest. Oh and you don't have to carry those." I state.

He shakes his head in reply, the silky black and white hair flowing like the waves of the ocean. "But it would be an honor to carry the bags of a pretty girl." He adds, a huge grin plastered on his face.

I try to deny it... the rate of my heartbeat constantly getting faster, the chills that shiver down my spine, and the wobbliness of my legs.

I try to look him in the eye. "A-anyways, tell me about y-yourself Brandon." I ask, hoping this would occupy my thoughts.

Brandon ponders for a moment. "Well... I love animals, especially the small, vulnerable ones. My favorite color is black. I'm best friends with Mabs and Dipstick."

"Anything else?" I ask curiously.

Brandon gazes at me, a grin forming on his mouth. "Well, if you want to know more I could tell you over lunch."

"But you're paying. " I retort, mustering up some sass I like to save for certain occasions.

His grin turns into a smile. "Sure."

Gideon walks over to us being his usual awkward self. "Uhh... what's up?"

Brandon looks up to the blue sky, then back at Gideon flashing a toothy grin. "The sky."

I giggle at his remark. Well he has a sense of humor, that's one thing down.

Brandon laughs at his own joke, followed by Gideon.

I playfully punch Brandon's arm.

Making new friends, sharing jokes and laughter, having fun in general. It's memories and experiences like these that I want to create here at Depravity Falls. It's the reason I wanted to go here. It's the reason... I want to stay here.

Another thud reaches my ears, breaking my mini-rant. My eyes follow the source of the sound.

I blink once, then twice.

I lose the grip on my shopping bags now lying dejectedly on the cold hard ground. Just like Gideon.

I rush over to his side, shaking him in hopes of waking up. "Gid? Gideon this is not funny."

A small group of shoppers encircle us, some already proceeding to help my cousin. A lady is calling the nearby clinic, whilst a man is giving first aid.

I can only watch from the sidelines, given that there isn't much I can do. A sense of guilt plants itself onto my chest. After getting angry at the only person I consider my brother, I do nothing when he encounters a problem. What a great cousin I am...

A hand rests on my shoulder. "These usually happen around this time of year. Especially here at Depravity Falls." Owner of said hand, Brandon, states.

"Let's buy something to eat. Then we can check on Gideon." Brandon suggests.

I only nod my head, still recovering from the initial shock.

 **Mabel's PoV**  
A mess. My whole mental state is a mess. There are too many things to worry about, it all came down like a landslide. Yet, I must keep my focus.

I continue my search, looking around for a sign of my brother. Slicked hair, birthmark, or the amulet. His whole appearance screams "look at me", but why is it so hard to find him?!

I pass by a large group, encircled around something... or even someone. Their cellphones flash on and off, taking selfies and recording videos.

"It's Mabel!" A person from the group spots me, and immediately all attention focuses on me. The flashes from their phones blind me for a bit, but it's not long before my eyes adjust.

Being a popular personality in town, I was forced to learn to adjust towards bright lights and camera flashes at quite a young age.

"The Gleeful Twins! Ohh... I need to commemorate this." A random person from the group exclaims, proceeding to take more pictures.

Wait... Twins? Dipper?

No that's impossible, I must have misheard. Dipper always creates a threatening aura around him, keeping people away. Keeping that apathetic look he is feared by all, even by our police force.

I weave my way through the crowd, and a body blocks me from escaping. I look up, a bit dazed. Slick brown hair, blue amulet, and a one of a kind birthmark. Dipper.

"You wouldn't want to disappoint your fans, now would you Mabel?" He asks, that apatethic tone still present in his voice, yet now seems a bit different.

I immediately stand up straight, fixing my clothes and looking at the group of people around us. "Well, that would be quite a shame indeed, brother dearest." With that, I pose for the camera Dipper posing as well.

For a first timer in the social business, he isn't half bad. He seems to know how to adapt to different people and situations.

Finally, the crowd disperses, giving me enough room to breathe. "Mind explaining?"

Dipper fixes his cape, weaving his hand through his hair a bit. "No clue."

I glare at him, not believing his petty reason for an excuse.

"I really don't know. Just wandered around for a bit, then the crowd." He sighs in feigned annoyance. "I mean I could have dealt with it my way... but that would lead to unforseeable consequences."

A bigger mess. That's the state of my mentality right now. New elements just keep piling up on this stupid chapter.

I take a deep breath, opening my mouth for my only solution to stress. "I'm hungry."

Dipper appears to have received the hint and we're off to the nearest food chain. Sloppy's Diner.

No One's PoV  
The bell chimes as the door opens, signifying a new costumer.

"Welcome to Sloppy's." A red haired, tall man speaks up. "The names Dan and I own this fine establishment."

Dipper and Mabel take a good look around the place. A retro-themed diner with well kept floor, regularly cleaned tables, comfortable chairs, and a calm atmosphere.

"It's not bad." Dipper comments, taking a random seat.

Mabel sits opposite Dipper. "Never knew this town had a restaurant."

"It's still a new business. I don't expect much from the get go." Dan answers, wiping a glass cup with a napkin.

True enough, the Diner had almost no people, just a few occupied tables. Thankfully, nobody noticed the two, the other people too preoccupied with their food.

Dan hands the two each a menu. They quickly scroll through, each picking an order.

"Salad and iced tea." Dipper orders, handing back the menu.

"I'll have the steak and a milkshake." Mabel orders with a smile. She also hands Dan back the menu.

Dan isn't one to procrastinate and delay. He immediately heads over to the kitchen and prepares the food.

Dipper looks around the Diner once again with an emotionless expression. His eyes stumble towards a newspaper stand and with the amulet's powers, he takes one. He grabs the newspaper mid air, and opens it up to pass the time. His eyes widen and a scornful expression makes it's way to his facial features.

"Anything wrong, dear brother?" Mabel asks, fingers tapping the table.

Dipper remains silent and hands over the newspaper in reply.

Mabel grabs the paper, her eyes land on the headline: Gleeful Twins Rock The Tent Of Telepathy. "So?" Mabel asks, doubting Dipper's anger for a moment.

Dipper points to the article below, his face showing a bit of anger at the print.

"Dipper Gleeful; Not What You Think" Mable reads it aloud, finding the article title quite amusing.

Dipper's fists curl into a ball. "Keep reading." He states.

Mabel continues. "Who was once feared as the most mysterious person in Depravity Falls show a different side last night, at the tent of telepathy. The show was a huge success and Dipper Gleeful has now become the new 'it' topic." She stops reading and places the paper down on the table.

She looks at Dipper with mischievous eyes. "Well..." She begins, a grin forming on her face.

Dipper remains calm, bracing himself for his sister's teasing. "Don't even think-" He starts, eyes glowing cyan.

Mabel stays in her place, not changing her expression. Her mischievous grin grows even wider. She plants her hand on her amulet, eyes glowing sky blue.

Dipper sends a cold gaze at her, his face showing no emotion.

A cyan glow envelops Dipper's wrists and necklace, while a sky blue one encircles Mabel's hair and headband.

They stare at each other, neither making a move.

Their little staring contest is sadly cut off by a pair of arms setting down plates and drinks on their table. "Salad and iced tea for the gentleman, steak and milkshake for the lady."

Dipper and Mabel sit back down on their chairs comfortably, acting like nothing happened. "Thank you." They both remark in harmony.

"Dipstick? Mabs?" A male voice grabs the attention of the twins, midway into eating.

Their heads turn in unison to see Brandon, the source of the voice. Beside him is Pacifica, currently a bit out of it, robotically munching on a burger.

"What happened to her?" Dipper asks, his cold tone sending shivers down Pacifica's spine.

Mabel decides to continue eating, a good steak cannot be wasted.

"Her cousin broke down near the mall. Must have been the heat." Brandon shakes her a bit on the shoulders. "Looks like she just snapped out of it."

Mabel immediately stops, taking a part in the conversation. "Her cousin? As in Gideon?" Her lips quiver a bit, her eyebrows raised in a questioning manner.

"Yes, that Gideon." Brandon replies.

Mabel holds out the knife on her hand and points it at Brandon. "Are you sure? The kind, white haired, chubby Gideon." She asks once more.

Brandon pinches the bridge of his nose. "Yes, I'm sure it's the white haired, chubby Gideon." He says making quote-unquote signs with his fingers.

"And where is he?" Mabel interrogates with her arms crossed, eyebrows twitching.

Brandon moves away from Pacifica. He turns around and a small smile makes an appearance on his mouth. "Left him for dead." He kids around, snorting at his own joke... his BAD joke.

Mabel slams her hands on the table, grabbing the attention of the few people in the room. "You what?!" She exclaims in anger, eyes burning it's fiery sky blue in rage. Her hands move towards her amulet ready to unleash her fury.

Dipper grabs Pacifica's wrist and pulls her away from Brandon. "You wouldn't want to get caught up in this." He states nonchalantly, letting her sit down beside him.

Pacifica nods in reply.

His hands make it's way and settles on her cheeks. He tilts her head around and examines her for signs of injury, both physically and mentally.

A light blush creeps it's way to Pacifica's cheeks. She is left paralyzed under the mercy of Dipper's cold touch. One she oddly feels as warm. **(AN#1)**

Brandon, on the other hand, is left to face Mabel, fear running amok throughout his body. "Woah... calm down Mabs. Let me explain." He already tasted Mabel's wrath once and he does not ever want a repeat of that.

Mabel grabs Brandon by the ear, her eyes staring into his soul. "You think you're in a position to explain?" A sadistic tone emits from her grin.

"Dipper? A little help here" Brandon pleads, gazing at Dipper, who is now treating a few scrapes on Pacifica's hand.

Dipper waves him off. "Good luck. You'll need it." His voice emotionless and cold.

"That was neither motivational nor sincere at all." Brandon retorts in annoyance.

Mabel pulls his ear, leading him out of the Diner.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. That hurts. Ow." Brandon winces in pain, following her out.

The bell chimes once again, this time signifying the exit of a very angry Gleeful, and a helpless Hunter.

The Diner is now back to it's original state, a calm, peaceful atmosphere. The silence echoes back and forth the room, accompanied by small talk.

Pacifica stares at the door, dumbfounded. "What just happened?"

Dipper shrugs in reply. He hands her his iced tea as he grabs a bite of his salad.

Pacifica takes a hearty sip, then hands it back.

An awkward tension is present in their table. With the noisiest of the bunch gone, leaves only the quietest and the shocked.

Dipper finishes his salad. He taps on Pacifica's shoulder, asking her to move.

Pacifica doesn't answer, still processing the events strewn in front of her like unfinished puzzle pieces.

Dipper sighs. He picks up a motionless Pacifica by the waist, like one would to a toddler, giving him space to move.

"H-hey! Don't do that so abruptly." Pacifica pouts, returning back to her senses.

Dipper doesn't answer. He puts her down on the ground. Then, he grabs his half empty glass and sips the rest away.

"Y-y-you..." Pacifica flubs, pointing at the glass on Dipper's hand.

He raises an eyebrow but proceeds to shrug it off.

"May I order one of your burgers for takeout?" Dipper asks Dan, who is just as shocked at the scene a few minutes ago.

"Uhh... sure." Dan grabs a paper bag and strolls into the kitchen.

"Who's it for?" Pacifica asks curiously. "Your order consists of a healthy salad, so I doubt it's for you."

Dan appears out the kitchen and hands Dipper the bag. He takes it and hands Dan payment for his food and drinks.

Dipper hands Pacifica the bag, earning him a perplexed look. "Shouldn't you be checking up on your cousin by now?"

The bell chimes once again, signifying the entrance of a Mabel Furious and a Brandon Hunted.

* * *

 **AN#1: This ain't a Dipcifica story without Dipcifica moments. (-3-** )


	10. Thoughts

**Thoughts**

My mind is left in a daze as I enter the room. Ceilings, walls, doors, and hair with the color of white. Emotions mixed with guilt, anger, and fear run around my head.

I knock on the open door.

This grabs my target's attention, who is currently sitting up. "Hey." He says.

The room is fairly small, and it only takes several steps to get from one side to another. I cautiously step forward. With how slow I'm walking, I may as well have been going through a minefield.

With his nose buried in the same book, the target speaks up. "I may be diagnosed, but I'm not infectious." Gideon says.

"I know you're not-" I attempt at a retort before my eyes widen in shock. "Wait, what? Diagnosed?!"

He looks up from his book for a split second, showing off a smug smirk. "Just kidding."

I immediately skid over to his side and punch him lightly. "Not funny, I seriously thought you had a deadly disease." I say with a pout.

I drop the food on his belly.

"Thanks." Gideon says, not even bothering to look up. With one hand, he opens the paper bag, takes out and unwraps the burger, and starts eating.

With my curiosity rising, I take a peek at what Gideon is reading. "So, you're still reading that?"

"Yes. I'm actually looking for something to search for." Gideon says in between bites. He rhythmically flips pages, not bothering to read in full detail what each page has to offer.

"Search for what?" I ask.

"Portals, rituals, revenants, animal girls, immortals, half-bloods, battle maids, my pride and dignity, time travel machine, world peace, appearance changers, flat justice, nightcrawlers, artificial intelligence, the old P!ATD members, ghouls, myspace users, waldo, anything interesting."

"So, a girlfriend?" I ask innocently.

He completely ignores my question and stops on a page. "Elemental Spirits. Not to be mistaken for Spirits. Come in different shapes, sizes, and elements. Unlike spirits, are actually tangible." He reads out.

"Like those actually exist."

"They do exist!" Gideon exclaims. He stands up from the bed and makes his way out the room. "And I'll prove it." He states dramatically as he slams the door close.

I chuckle at his feeble attempts on acting. "You were fine all along. What was the point of staying here?"

The door opens and he pokes his head into the room. "What can I say? It's comfy." He says with a shrug.

I roll my eyes and make my way towards Gideon. I open the door abruptly and put an arm around his shoulder. "C'mere you big dork."

"Glad to see we're on teasing terms now, Miss Sugar High."

I remove my arm from his shoulder. "Tsk, tsk, tsk." I click my tongue as I wave a finger disapprovingly."How many times do I have to remind you. 'Sugar High' is a MASSIVE understatement."

Truthfully, I'm just glad he's not mad at me.

On that note, we make our way back to the Mystery Shack.

"It's your second day here and you're already hospitalized?" Asks Uncle Bud, sitting on the front porch, a newspaper in hand.

"It's a clinic, not a hospital." Gideon retorts, walking past Uncle Bud.

Uncle Bud flips a page, keeping his eyes on the paper. "Same thing."

Gideon stops just in front of the door. He furrows his eyebrows and looks at the back of Uncle Bud. "How did you even know about that?"

"It's a small town, news travels fast." Uncle Bud closes the paper and shows us the front page. "Apparently, news isn't the only thing that's fast."

On the front page of "Morn to Noon" is a candid picture of a certain blonde, albino, and 2 brunettes in a certain new shop.

"So is printing." Uncle Bud adds.

Fear starts running it's course through my body. It has only been a day since he told us of his bad relationship with the Gleefuls. "I can explain."

"No need." Uncle Bud says.

I can feel my heart drop down to my stomach.

Uncle Bud puts down the newspaper. "I've done some thinking, and I have decided not to hold those kids accountable for what their ancestors have done."

"Do you mean?" I ask with my mouth agape.

He nods his head, approving my thoughts.

I run up to him and give him a big hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Gideon on the other hand doesn't say anything. Instead, he casually enters the Mystery Shack.

"But," Uncle Bud says. "be careful. If something happens to you, there'll definitely be no end to your mother's rage."

I release Uncle Bud from the hug, nod my head, and walk in the Mystery Shack. I close the door with a content smile on my face. I see Gideon on the couch, scrolling through his phone with a smirk on his face.

"Did you..."

Gideon looks up from his phone and smiles. "I may or may not have talked to him and convinced him about this."

I walk up to Gideon, pick him up with a Pacifica Hug, and squeeze him to death. "Have I ever said that you're the best cousin ever?"

"Yes, and each time you do you almost suffocate me." Gideon sputters out in between gasps for air.

I release him from the hug. Currently, he's lying down on the floor, hyperventilating. "I saw the light flashing before my eyes."

"Nope. That was just the light bulb." I help Gideon up and we start making our way to the attic.

We enter the room and Gideon immediately plops down on his bed. I do the same and plop down on my bed.

My mind starts to read it's favorite bedtime story, my thoughts.

 _I'm seriously so happy right now. It feels like a giant weight was lifted from my shoulders. It's all thanks to Gideon really. I was so afraid that Uncle Bud would be mad at me. Perhaps it's because of the burger? The food at Sloppy's IS pretty good. Brandon actually helped me clear my head. He's a great friend, funny, and quite the charmer. He's very sociable and knows exactly what to say in any situation. Then there's Dipper. He has that aura of authority to him. It's amazing that he can be so calm and collected almost everytime I see him. Doesn't he get tired being famous here? Not to mention, he's actually sweet and caring, despite his apathetic behaviour. Yes, I know what apathetic means, shocking. But you know what else is shocking? His birthmark. It's pretty cool when you look at it, funny since I didn't notice it back at the Tent of Telepathy. His hair is styled so the birthmark can clearly be seen for goodness sake. Speaking of his hairstyle, I bet it would look great without the gel. I can imagine how soft it would feel to the touch. Would his hair be straight, curly, or disheveled? Maybe some bangs would curl in different directions-_

My face begins to feel hot. I curl up into a ball while lying sideways on the bed. I run my hands through my hair and remove the ponytail, letting my hair loose.

"How have I not died yet being around you?" Gideon asks out of nowhere.

"Oh shut up and sleep." I say, actually pertaining to my thoughts. I begin to close my eyes, not wanting to hear my "bedtime story" anymore. Slowly, I fall into the stupor called sleep.

\- (-3-) -

Today isn't my best day. After being forced by Mabel out in another one of her "trips" to the mall, I could safely say that I'm dead tired.

Her trips usually consist of constant floods of attention from different fans, boys and girls, teens and adults. Then the second, and last stop being at McGucket's. Call him an old friend, acquaintance, and partner in crime of Stan, he specializes in black market trade and dirty work. The seemingly normal man is weird in more ways than one.

Mabel isn't even the type to go on shopping sprees, because get re, not every girl is like that. Truth be told, she didn't even buy clothes, makeup, accessories, and what not.

I did.

The reason is simple really. To keep appearances, that is Stan's decision. But I have my own. Hair gel, tuxedos, makeup, and fashion, they are all a means of escape from my old self.

Usually, that's all it takes and we're in and out of the mall. I just HAD to lose control on that very day.

I scratch my head in discomfort. Straight out of the shower, it leaves my hair damp and gel free. My usual neat and styled hair now taking it's natural, disheveled state.

 _Knock. Knock._

"Come in." I tell whoever is outside.

Soos, my faithful butler enters the room and kneels before me. "Your uncle wishes to give you this." He holds out a piece of paper in front of me.

I take the paper and give it a quick read over. "Thank you Soos, you are dismissed."

"The pleasure is mine."

As soon as the door closes I crumple the paper and throw it on my desk. "Nothing I don't know."

The bathroom door opens, and paying each other no mind Mabel and I lie on our respective beds.

The lights close. "Sweet dreams brother dearest."

With a wave of my finger, Journal #1 falls onto my lap, stopping just before impact and leaving it afloat.

"Night." I reply as I turn the pages, letting magic and moonlight illuminate the worn pages of the book.


End file.
